This invention relates generally to capacitors and, more particularly, to electrolytic capacitors that include a potting compound.
Electrolytic capacitors typically include a capacitor cartridge positioned within a cannister that is then sealed with a cover. The cannister generally includes a side wall connected to a bottom. The capacitor cartridge is placed in the cannister through an opening in the top. A cover is then placed over the opening and sealed onto the cannister. The cover includes terminals that are electrically connected to the capacitor cartridge.
A problem can occur with the above described electrolytic capacitor if the capacitor is subjected to vibrations. The vibrations can shake the capacitor cartridge loose and a short can occur. Ultimately the unit can fail. One solution to this problem has been to utilize a potting compound within the cannister. Typical potting compounds include tar or wax. However, both tar and wax are flammable and often occupy too much free space within the cannister. Free space is desirable in the cannister due to gas expansion caused by operation of the capacitor. Additionally, the capacitor cartridge may lose elasticity over time and may no longer be secured by the tar or the wax.